Guy Thompson/List of Appearances
These are the episodes in which the character Guy Thompson has appeared. Pixels Season 4 *4x01 - Friction *4x02 - Got a Feeling *4x03 - Morning Emergency *4x04 - I Was Never Any Good At Art *4x05 - Strike At The Right Point *4x06 - Happy Anatomy *4x07 - Bonds From Our Past, Part 1 *4x08 - Bonds From Our Past, Part 2 *4x09 - The Thing You Love Most *4x10 - Where the Heart is, Part 1 *4x11 - Where the Heart is, Part 2 *4x12 - Principals *4x13 - Rescue Me *4x14 - Hope *4x15 - Life on Mars? *4x16 - Daydreamer, Part 1 *4x17 - Daydreamer, Part 2 *4x18 - Top to Bottom *4x19 - Come Fly with Me *4x20 - Distant Planet *4x21 - Rise and Shine Season 5 *5x01 - Change is Sometimes For the Better *5x02 - Bang Bang *5x03 - Boom Boom *5x04 - Day One, Part 1 *5x05 - Day One, Part 2 *5x06 - Protect the Ones You Love *5x07 - Touch and Go, Cantle *5x08 - Appearance is Key *5x12 - Boys and Girls *5x13 - I Will Follow You Until the End *5x14 - Of the World *5x15 - A Hard Day's Work *5x16 - The Spotlight is On You *5x17 - I've Gone There and Back *5x18 - A Crime Against Love, Part 1 *5x19 - A Crime Against Love, Part 2 *5x20 - Wedding Bell, Blues *5x21 - Where Do We Go From Here? Season 6 *6x01 - Watching Away *6x02 - Make Your Mark *6x03 - Trials and Tribulations *6x04 - That Still Small Voice *6x05 - Net Worth *6x06 - Keep You Comfortable *6x07 - Sorry, But No *6x08 - The Bed's Too Big Without You *6x09 - Stay With Me, Now *6x10 - What Went Wrong? *6x12 - Iris Parson *6x13 - Benjamin Boyd, Will You Marry Me? *6x14 - Standing for Standards *6x15 - Growing Up, Part 1 *6x16 - Growing Up, Part 2 *6x17 - Roses or Carnations *6x19 - Bettering My Own *6x20 - One Big Bubble *6x21 - Something Old and Something You Season 8 *8x07 - Remember Me Love Banks Season 1 *1x01 - Open Up *1x02 - Completely Different *1x03 - Blank Canvas *1x04 - Emulation *1x05 - Trading You For Me *1x06 - No Man's Land *1x07 - Yesterday *1x08 - Silly Love Songs *1x09 - Inspirational *1x10 - Scandal Of The Heart *1x11 - Game Of Chance *1x12 - Game Of Life Season 2 *2x01 - Stranger in a Strange Land *2x02 - Hardcover or Paperback? *2x03 - Everybody Loves Julie *2x04 - Fine *2x05 - How To Save My Life *2x06 - Puzzle Piece *2x07 - Few Signs of Improvement *2x08 - Is It Good to, Do the Right Thing? *2x09 - Red Velvet Cake *2x10 - Drive Until You Lose the Road *2x11 - Static Heart *2x12 - Don't Raise Your Voice *2x13 - Step in and Then Out *2x14 - Let Me Go *2x15 - I Could, but I Won't *2x16 - Writing Your Own Story *2x17 - Shake It Off *2x18 - Baked Alaska *2x19 - Tell Me, Who Are You? *2x20 - Pursuit of Dealings *2x21 - Nothing Ever Goes to Plan *2x22 - Death in Paradise